


I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart

by Internal_Nightmare



Series: Hearts Melted to Gold [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #stopstringingmysonalong, Allura and Lotor are only mentioned, F/M, Langst, allura really should have said something, season six was messed up, these two kids need closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/pseuds/Internal_Nightmare
Summary: It hurt more because Lance loved her. He loved her with all he ever had.And she didn't love him.





	I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay, whoa, where to start?
> 
> Season six was cool! Not my favourite season, but I really enjoy the Black Paladins episode!
> 
> Now, before we start, let's just get some things out there.  
> I'm not anti-allura. Yes, this mini story is centered around how Lance is hurting because of what she did, but overall Allura is still a really good character.
> 
> Before season 6, I always told myself that hey, even though I don't really ship it, if Allura and Lance get together I won't be upset because they've had a lot of good developement.  
> And then season six happened.
> 
> I'm mad at what Allura did- it really wasn't okay, and this was only made worse for me after more romantically coded scenes happened afterwards.  
> It's clear Lance really likes Allura. Hell, he even stated it out right.  
> And it's also clear that Allura loved Lotor.
> 
> When the space mice told Allura about Lance's feelings, her face fell. She was disappointed. Personally, I just think that she didn't know how to handle it. How to let him down. And that's why she continued on with Lotor without saying anything.
> 
> But she still should have. She knew about Lance's feelings and knew how much he was hurting, and yet she did nothing about it. She knowingly continued hurting him.  
> And that really just doesn't sit right with me.
> 
> I really hope in season 7 we get some closure for these two. Allura really needs to sit Lance down and actually talk things out. She really can't keep stringing him along.
> 
> So, yeah. That's what this is! It's short, and very langsty, but it is what it is. After season six I just feel like Lance deserves a whole lot better.

Lance didn't understand.

Allura was- Allura was _perfect_.  She lifted the team up as the leg of Voltron, supported them all and grew from her mistakes. Her smile lit up the room and her courage to face any situation rivaled anything he'd ever seen, and yet...

Did she not have the courage to face _him_?

After the space mice told him what they'd done, albeit through an extravagant display of complicated gestures, he had locked them out of his room to cry. But Lance didn't cry. He couldn't.

He was just confused.

How could someone so wonderful, someone who always seemed to have his back, just brush this under the rug? Did she not think he was serious about his feelings? Or did she just not care?

Lances heart thumped in his chest, feeling heavy and numb. The butterflies in his stomach that had accompanied every thought of Allura had turned to wasps that stung their way up his throat.

The mice had told Allura how he felt about her, and she was _disappointed_. Lance understood emotions, he understood _his_ emotions, but he didn't think he would ever be able to understand what emotion drove Allura to brush him under the rug. To ignore everything he's felt.

To string him along while she kissed Lotor.

He gripped his hair in his fingers, tugging so hard his scalp burned. His vision was swimming but Lance refused to let himself cry- he wouldn't. He wouldn't cry over something like this.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Allura was supposed to be courageous, brave, and _amazing_. And she _was_. And Lance had even started to think that maybe she even—

He stifled a sob. Swallowing it down and cringed as a golf-ball sized lump in his throat slipped down to wrap around his heart.

He had thought that his heart was breaking when it became clear that Allura chose Lotor. He had thought that with every beat it was splintering in unrequited love. And if that was his heart breaking, then in this moment his heart was _shattered_.

The pieces slipped through his fingers and sliced his skin enough to bleed, leaving his heart to cry red tears. It would have been okay if Allura had just _said something_. Lance would have understood, he knew he would, he would have given her space if that was what she told him she needed. Maybe it would have even given him the chance to move on.

But instead, she— Lance sighed shakily and screwed his eyes shut— she had brushed his feelings off to the side and, knowing how he felt, knowing his heart broke just a little bit more with every doe-eyed look she gave to Lotor, she continued to pursue him without so much as a gentle rejection to Lance.

It hurt. It hurt more than Keith leaving. It hurt more than remembering earth. It hurt more than fighting in a war he never wanted to fight in. It hurt more than Shiro betraying them all. It hurt more because Lance didn't just trust Allura. He didn't just trust her with his heart. He didn't just trust her with his life.

Lance had _loved her_. He loved her with all he ever had.

And she didn't love him.


End file.
